The Best Christmas present in the Universe
by Doctor-River
Summary: The Doctor wanted a quiet and peaceful Christmas this year so he took charge and in the process managed to tell River what his 'best present in the universe' is.


**A/N: Ok, this my my Christmas one shot and I hope you all like it. I've mainly been working on this so that's why neither of my others have been recently updated. I will try to get one more chapter of each up before Christmas, hopefully more. So, enjoy =)**

She lay in bed with the covers pulled over her curvy and tempting body. Her bright emerald eyes eased open as she woke to the melodic chimes of the time machine and with a warm smile, she rose out of bed.

Footsteps echoed further down the hallway and she knew exactly who's they were. They were lively and full of happiness, which made her feel the same as she knew how he was feeling.

She brushed back her untamed golden curls from her face with her slender hand and she walked over to the full body mirror to inspect herself. She was wearing her sexy nightwear- a deep pink strappy top that was fitted around the chest and flowed loosely at her hips. It was covered with black lace and the deep pink satin was partially see-through but the lace covered up everything that needed to be. The bottom was a pair of short shorts with the same black lace pattern and the splits up the sides showed off the entire beauty of her gorgeous legs.

She didn't want him staring at her too much so she draped her silk dressing gown over her, it wasn't much longer than the shorts but it would do. And with that, she opened the door and made her way to the console room of the time machine.

The footsteps grew louder and emerging from the thudding, she could hear laughter. She stood in the doorway and the man at the control panel pivoted on his heels and faced her with the brightest of smiles that made her heart sing.

"Merry Christmas, River Song!" he cheered and ran to her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist before lifting her up and spinning her in a circle around him.

The TARDIS had been decorated with tinsel, baubles and other ornaments, the control panel almost like a Christmas tree. It looked so festive and tranquil which really brought the Christmas spirit into the time machine that takes them to so many bad Christmases and it was about time they had a peaceful one. The whole room was glowing a warm golden colour as the lights shone off the tinsel wrapped around the rails and reflected off the other shiny decorations hanging from various places.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." She chanted in his ear as he spun her. She was still mesmerised by how amazing the TARDIS looked when it was decorated in a festive way.

When he released his hold around her waist, his eyes looked her up and down. Every part of her was beautiful. His eyes scanned her smooth bronze legs, her curvy waist, amazing chest and they fixed there for a moment as he watched her breath in and out, he liked what he saw through the material, a little more than she would've allowed. His eyes then moved up and fixed in her neck that he loved to kiss when they lay in bed next to each other.

They finally focussed on the most beautiful part of her- her twinkling eyes. He stared deeply into those pools of limpid green bliss and remembered why he loved her so. She neutralised his anger, she showed him the light and gave him the strength and she was always there whenever he needed someone.

She smiled at him, she knew that he liked to admire her beauty so she just stood letting him for a moment. The Doctor then reached into his pocket and as quick as a flash, he pulled out a piece of green vegetation.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You know the rules." He teased.

River smiled and leaned closer to him, they were standing under mistletoe and the rule is you kiss whoever is under the mistletoe. Her lips pressed against his and the warm loving movements were the best present, she didn't care if she got anything else as this would top it all!

The Doctor tasted her lips as his tongue slid into her mouth asking to make the kiss even more passionate and she obviously accepted. Whilst her mind was occupied on the passionate kissing, the Doctor slipped a cold, metal chain around her neck.

River opened her eyes and pulled away from the kiss to look at the silver chain that rests on her chest. Her hand clutched it tightly before she lifted it to look at it. In silver letters was 'River' in calligraphy with blue sapphire gems on the tips of each letter.

"Oh Sweetie... you didn't have to get me anything!" she gasped, still hypnotised by the shining chain on her neck.

"But I wanted to because I love you more than anything, even though we agreed not to get presents but I couldn't resist... You are the best gift I could ever want River Song." The Doctor's hands wrapped around her waist again as he gazed into her eyes.

"Sweetie, if you could have a gift, that wasn't me, what gift would you want?" River asked out of the blue.

"Well... that's easy, the best gift in the universe!" he smiled, teasing her. "Now then... go and get ready, I have something to show you when our guests arrive." The Doctor whispered through her curls and into her ear.

They had planned a Christmas get together with some close friends including Jack, Amy, Rory and River's work colleagues. The party was due to start in a couple of hours and they still needed to get ready.

Just as River was about to get changed, there was a communication coming through and she walked over to the monitor with the Doctor out of curiosity. The computer screen went fuzzy for a moment before responding to the signal and the screen was sectioned off in four equal sized squares. Like a time and space webcam- in one of the squares was themselves, another was Jack, in another were Amy and Rory and in the last were River's colleagues: Anita, Miss Evangelista, Proper Dave and Other Dave.

"Well, well... Merry Christmas everybody!" the Doctor beamed.

"Merry Christmas, guys." River leaned closer and smiled at them.

Several Christmas greetings all burst through the speakers at once as their friends all spoke in near unison.

"So... Rory, have you done it yet?" The Doctor asked.

"...Oh yeah! I did what about you?" Rory smiled.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." The Doctor chuckled wrapping an arm around River's waist.

"What are you two on about?" River interrupted with a confused face.

"Rory and I agreed that we'll give our partners a kiss as soon as they wake up on Christmas morning with the mistletoe." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, so River got a snog from the time-lord?" Amy teased.

"Oh yes! Tongues and all!" River smirked triumphantly back at Amy.

"You two are so made for each other." Anita smiled.

"Thanks... so have you got anyone, Anita?" river asked her best friend. She hadn't seen her in so long.

"No... Not yet anyway!" she laughed.

"Well, I have someone!" Other Dave boasted.

"No you don't!" Proper Dave argued.

"Shhh! They don't know that!" Other Dave whispered not very quietly.

"Well, I think they do now!" Miss Evangelista added smiling at River and the Doctor.

"Yeah, and besides we would've asked you to bring her anyway." River raised her eyebrows.

"You bringing anyone, Jack?" the Doctor asked.

"Um... no, I'll just be coming on my own." Jack grinned.

"I'll go with you!" Miss Evangelista offered.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're his type... if you get what I mean... too much lipstick." River replied.

"Oi, I'll have you know, River that I am open to other people as well." Jack cheekily defended.

"Playing the field..." the Doctor mumbled with a smile, typical Jack to flirt with anything that had a pulse.

"Right..." River sarcastically said rolling her eyes.

"Oh and River... you may wanna..." Jack trailed off as he cleared his throat. He felt victorious after their little squabble.

Amy started laughing like a child. "Why were you looking, Jack?"

Jack didn't answer, he simply smiled and winked.

River blushed and gasped, she knew what he was on about and she quickly pulled her dressing gown across her chest a bit more. "...Well... um, I'm gonna go and uh, get ready... Yeah, that's it." River pointed towards the corridor and started to ease herself away, trying to maintain her composure and make an excuse to leave.

"Ok..." the Doctor advised going along with River's excuse.

"Doctor, what time are you coming to get us all?" Anita asked as River left the room.

"In about..." he began then paused for a moment and held up a finger to indicate 'one minute' "River! How long you going to be?" he called out to the corridor.

"Dunno! Just need to get dressed and do my hair and make-up!" a heavenly voice called back.

"Ok then... about an hour." The Doctor shrugged, guessing how long River would take.

"We'll see you then!" Amy chimed smiling at him.

"See you later, Doctor." Rory added before they switched off their connection.

"I'll use this and I'll be there in an hour." Jack replied showing him a Vortex Manipulator on his wrist. He saluted and switched off.

"We'll be at the agency... oh, and come get us first!" Other Dave suggested.

"Don't be rude." Miss Evangelista elbowed him in the ribs.

"We'll see..." the Doctor smiled. "See you when I see you."

The archaeologists waved with smiles and switched off the screen. The monitor reverted back to the screensaver and the Doctor stepped away from it. "Seriously... has no one ever heard of the word 'good-bye'?" he asked himself.

The Doctor skipped down from the console platform and made his way down the corridor to River's room. He knocked on the door and eased it open. "You ready yet?" he asked impatiently, already knowing the answer but just wanting to irritate her.

"No!" River snapped covering herself up, she was only wearing underwear.

"I have seen it all before!" the Doctor reminded her looking at her body. "Every part of your beautiful... and seductive... and tempting..." he cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes. "...Now then where was I?"

"You were leaving; I would like some privacy getting dressed!" River shooed the Doctor out.

The Doctor was shoved out of the door and River slammed it shut and locked it so he couldn't nose back inside. She wanted to surprise him when she was ready and it would be no good if he saw what she was putting on before she was wearing it.

The Doctor waited in the console room for River to get ready. He was making sure all of the decorations were secure and he was selecting some music to play for the party, so many Christmas songs to choose from he didn't know where to begin!

About an hour later, the Doctor heard footsteps from down the corridor behind him.

"Hello Sweetie." That heavenly and melodic voice chimed.

The Doctor pivoted on his heels to face the ever so beautiful River Song. He was completely hypnotised by her stunning looks as she stood in the doorway with her alluring smile. She wore a deep red dress that came down to her ankles and split up one side and stopped at mid-thigh to show off her elegant legs. The top half was fitted tightly and split in two parts to cover each breast and tied at the neck. She had matching red heels on her feet, similar to the ones she wore at the Byzantium, only these ones had straps and gems on them. Her golden curls were tied back in a bun and she had a small red flower attached to the bun.

"Wow..." the Doctor gasped, mouth agape.

"What?" River blushed still smiling.

"You look... amazing." He finally replied, still lost in her beauty.

"Well, I can't say the same for you... you look exactly the same!" River teased inspecting the Doctor up and down.

"I'm not done yet!" he replied with a grin and he pulled out a Santa hat from his pocket and placed it on his head. "...Let's move!" he said seriously but childishly.

"You and your bloody terrible taste in hats!" River joked as the Doctor marched to the console.

The Doctor started to set some co-ordinates but froze and gave River a smirk. "So, what song shall we start with?" he asked displaying a screen of Christmas songs.

"Hm..." River wondered over to the screen, read each choice carefully and chose one. "That one!" she tapped the song. "Last Christmas by Wham. One of my all time favourites." She grinned.

"Good choice, now let's go and get our guests." The Doctor eagerly pressed some more buttons.

The TARDIS rumbled and transported them to 21st century Earth. The Doctor opened the doors and he was greeted by Amy and Rory, already waiting for him. They had been ready quite a while by the looks on their faces.

"Took your time!" Amy teased as she strode into the TARDIS.

"Sorry, blame her!" the Doctor pointed to River accusing her like a child who got caught doing something wrong.

"Oh, shut up!" River snapped cheekily from the console, followed by a sly chuckle.

"So were we first to get picked up then?" Rory asked looking around the near enough empty TARDIS. "... Makes us seem more important." He joked after.

"Because we are, silly." Amy smiled resting her arm on Rory's shoulder.

A white light emerged at the doors of the TARDIS and Jack appeared in his long coat that he always wears but this time it was over more formal clothing. "Sorry, not too late am I?" he smiled walking up to the console with the others.

"No, you weren't late. We only just picked up Amy and Rory." The Doctor explained.

"You always like to make an entrance, don't you Jack?" River smirked rolling her eyes.

"Well you always like showing off everything you've got, and like earlier a bit too much!" Jack retorted, getting his own back.

River blushed. "Shut it!" she hit him on the arm.

"Oi, behave!" the Doctor spoke to them like children.

"Yes children, listen to dad!" Amy joked and Rory chuckled.

"Let's go and get the rest of our party." The Doctor eagerly added.

The TARDIS took them now to 51st century Earth to find the other archaeologists who were attending the party. The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and stepped aside to let them inside.

"Aw man, we were last to get here!" Other Dave sighed.

"That's why I make my own way... and in style too!" Jack smirked and straightened the lapels of his coat.

"Well, that's just typical of you, eh Jack?" Anita smiled.

"So, how about we get this party started?" Amy cheered.

"River chose the first track- and it's also one of my favourite tracks. The Doctor announced as he played the song 'Last Christmas.'

Proper Dave had opened a bottle of wine and started sharing it out for everyone. "Merry Christmas!" he rose his glass and everyone else followed.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered in unison and their glasses clinked together.

The Doctor slipped a hand around River's waist. "Wanna dance?" he offered.

"Of course!" she cheekily replied raising an eyebrow with her usual grin.

Now both of the Doctor's hands were resting on River's curvy hips and he gazed at her beautiful body- the dress really complimented her curvy figure, especially her chest. He felt a pair of hands slip round his neck and one of them tangle in his hair. Her body was now firmly pressed against his and he could feel her soothing heartbeat through the thin layers of material that separated them.

All of the other guests were socialising, drinking, singing and dancing whilst the Doctor and River were completely lost in each other's love. The Doctor started mouthing the words of the chorus along with River. _'Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special...'_

"They are so sweet together." Miss Evangelista smiled watching them dancing and laughing.

"Yeah, River deserves someone as good as the Doctor." Anita added.

"C'mon, someone dance with me!" Other Dave beamed.

"But, the song's nearly over." Anita argued.

Proper Dave just laughed at him. Other Dave shrugged his shoulders and walked over to get some food from the table. "...Fine then, spoil sports."

Amy and Rory meanwhile were dancing to the music as well. "Merry Christmas Rory Williams." Amy smiled as she pulled the string on a party popper and the streamers flew all over Rory.

"Cheers, Amy! Oh, and Merry Christmas." He grinned throwing the rainbow streamers in Amy's long red hair.

"Do you two travel with them often?" Miss Evangelista asked the happy couple.

"Oh yeah, LOADS." Amy emphasised the word 'loads' a bit too much.

"I'm so glad that she's with the perfect man, and by the looks of things he knows that she's his wife now... or at the very least that he loves her, a lot!" Anita said watching them dance so happily and in sync with each other.

"So they are married? I was right! They tried to deny it but I was right!" Amy cheered.

"But, they may not have known it when you asked." Miss Evangelista pointed out.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get some answers." Amy declared.

"Wait! If you ask, then you could make time fall apart, they aren't supposed to know things that may not have happened yet." Anita stopped her.

"Just look for rings on their fingers then." Rory suggested.

"You are a genius!" Amy kissed him and scanned the Doctor and River's fingers. "I spy... engagement rings, really nice too... Doctor, you sly dog." She smirked.

A faint beeping emerged from the sound of the Christmas music and the Doctor regrettably took his hands away from River and ran to the control panel.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked sounding confused.

"...Better not be anything bad, I was enjoying myself." Rory added.

"Well, with the Doctor it's kinda hard to _not _have anything bad happen!" Jack cheekily grinned.

"...Something I wanna show you, nothing bad." He grinned around the room.

"Ha! You were wrong, Jack." Other Dave laughed.

"Shut up..." Jack pouted like a child.

River stepped up beside him at the controls of _their_ ship. She laced her fingers between his as he set the co-ordinates and he smiled at her.

River had no idea where he was taking them or what he wanted to show them but, she trusted him and that's all she counted on.

"We're here!" The Doctor chanted.

He skipped over to the doors and pulled them open. The sight before everyone was a planet, but not just any old planet, it was Earth.

"Ok... It's Earth." Amy said, a little disappointed but she liked looking down on her home planet.

"Well, it's Earth but, it's the first Christmas after World Peace was declared and it's the year 3578, which is coincidentally 1567 years after Amy's, Rory's and Jack's current time and 1567 years before River and her colleagues' time." The Doctor explained.

"That is weird..." Rory agreed looking down at the future.

"It's so amazing, a simple life down there..." Miss Evangelista smiled.

"Well for you simple, maybe, but for us it's so different, all high-tech and stuff." Amy added.

"Sshhh!" the Doctor pressed a finger to his lips. "...Listen, at midnight on Christmas Eve, everyone comes out of their homes and celebrates Christmas as one big family." He briefly explained before the celebration began.

Emerging from the eerie quietness of space was a faint singing sound, and it progressively grew louder, it was a Christmas carol.

"Billions of people singing Christmas carols all at the same time on the same day for the same reason to show the same respect." He whispered as the carolling grew louder and more melodic.

"Sweetie, it's amazing." River wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

He in response held her by the waist firmly to prevent any means of escape and deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his lovingly.

"Check out the love birds." Other Dave whispered.

"It is Christmas; a time for _love _and _compassion_... maybe you should look up those words sometime!" Anita teased.

"Yeah, you could learn a thing or two." Proper Dave chuckled.

The TARDIS fell silent for a few minutes as everyone listened to the harmonic tune of billions of Christmas carollers singing their hearts out. Each note strung at their hearts with such a tender and soothing embrace.

The Earth was lit up by thousands of Christmas tree lights and the entrancing glow of happiness as the people in the TARDIS looked down at the wonders of world peace.

As the carolling began to slowly fade after several well-known Christmas carols, one by one, every person in the world were cheering out the same two words along with everyone in the TARDIS.

"Merry Christmas!" came the calls of everyone. Each person inside the TARDIS called out to the billions below with all the love that can possibly be given.

The Doctor released his hold on River and faced all of his companions as the carolling and cheering had stopped. "...I just wanted to show you all what Christmas should be like, you've all had tough Christmases with me and I wanted to make it up to you all this year, this was my gift to you." The Doctor smiled.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that was the best gift that any of us had ever gotten." River returned the smile and laced her fingers between the Doctor's. "The best gift in the universe..." she whispered to herself as she remembered what he said to her earlier.

"Yeah, that was amazing Doctor." Amy strode over to him with Rory at her side.

"It makes a change!" Jack laughed.

The Doctor skipped up to the console, past all of his companions, and pressed a button so the music filled the TARDIS again as the party was restored.

"One more thing to show you." He grinned. "But, before we go, put this on your shoes so you don't slip over." He tossed a little tube of gel to the crowd.

"What's it for?" Miss Evangelista asked.

"We're going out in the snow, the coldest Christmas on Earth- where the seas froze and the whole world was coated in a blanket of fresh snow." He smiled.

"But, don't we need to wrap up warmer?" Amy questioned looking at her deep purple knee-length dress and purple pumps.

"No, no. The structure of snow has been chemically altered, well quite a while ago... anyway, and it can snow in warmer conditions and it isn't as cold as it used to be by your time, Amy." The Doctor reassured her and she smiled at him.

The group began to put the gel on the bottoms of their shoes and prepared themselves for some fun in the snow.

Music continued to play in the background as the TARDIS began to set off for the right time period. The song now playing was 'Merry Christmas Everyone' by Shakin' Stevens.

As the Doctor walked around the console, he felt his hearts light up. _"Snow is fallin' all around me, children playin' havin' fun, it's the season love and understanding, Merry Christmas everyone!" _he sang as he took hold of River's hand and spun her still using his other hand to guide the TARDIS.

"_Time for parties and celebrations, people dancin' all night long, time for presents and exchanging kisses, time for singing Christmas songs." _River sang and kissed the Doctor quickly when she sang the words 'exchanging kisses.'

The TARDIS started to materialise at the location on Earth the Doctor has chosen as the next part played.

"_We're gonna have a party tonight..." _Jack sang.

"_I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe..." _Rory continued the verse.

"_And kiss by candlelight." _Amy finished off and kissed Rory on the cheek.

The Doctor pulled open the doors and stepped outside onto the snowy ground. They were in the middle of a lake that had completely frozen over with more than 3 inches of solid ice. One by one, the companions followed.

"_Snow is fallin' all around me, children playin' havin' fun, it's the season love and understanding, Merry Christmas everyone!" _The Doctor continued to sing as he waited for all of his friends to come out onto the snow.

"_The room is swayin records playin'..." _Proper Dave started the next part as he placed his arms on the shoulders of two of his colleagues as they walked out of the TARDIS.

"_All the old songs we love to hear..." _Miss Evangelista picked up on the hint and with a smile on her red lips she sang.

"_How I wish that every day was Christmas..." _Anita continued in the quartet.

"_What a nice way to spend the year?" _Other Dave grinned as he picked up several snow balls and hurled them at his colleagues.

He had triggered a snow ball war! The archaeologists and fellow time-travellers joined in the snow war still singing along.

"_We're gonna have a party tonight, I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe and kiss by candlelight!" _Jack sang from the top of his lungs giving River a wink after her remarks about his orientation towards others she made earlier. In response to that, she merely threw a snowball at his shoulder.

"_Snow is fallin' (snow is fallin'), all around me (all around me) children playin' (children playin') havin' fun (havin' fun) it's the season love and understanding, Merry Christmas everyone! (Oooh)" _The Doctor, River, Jack, Amy and Rory sang with the four archaeologists as the backing singers.

Tiny white crystals started to rain down from the midnight blue sky down towards the Earth in a flurry of Christmas wonder. The Doctor laughed at the irony and convenience of it snowing. The snow ball war between several of the companions raged onwards as well as the singing.

"_Snow is fallin all around me, children playin' havin' fun, it's the season love and understanding, Merry Christmas everyone! Snow is fallin' all around me, children playin' havin' fun, it's the season love and understanding, Merry Christmas everyone! Oh, snow is fallin' all around me, children playin' havin' fun, it's the season love and understanding, Merry Christmas everyone, Merry Christmas everyone, oh Merry Christmas everyone! Oooohohohohohohohoh!"_

The Doctor had managed to pull River away from the snow ball fight for a minute, he held her tightly around her waist. She had been covered with snow. It was in her glorious golden curls, over her expensive dress and all over her body- her arms, her chest, and her cleavage. Then he focussed his gaze on her glistening eyes as snowflakes rested gently on her eyelashes making them twinkle even brighter in the moonlight.

"I hope this has been the perfect Christmas that you said you've always wanted, River." He smiled at her.

"...That and more." She returned the smile. Her dark red luscious lips just waiting to be caressed.

The Doctor could feel the passion in his soul and see it in her eyes so he leaned his head closer to hers until his forehead was pressed against hers.

Amy ceased throwing snowballs for a moment. "Hey look guys, the Doctor's getting all mushy!" she smirked.

The others all stopped throwing snowballs and gathered in a group to watch the one person who unites them all together as friends, be with the only one who he can truly call family.

"River..." he whispered to her, his breath condensing in the air around them. "You mean more to me than anything. All I wanted to do was spend Christmas with the ones who I care about, and the best part of that is I get to be with the one who I love so, so much... you." he continued as his speech gave River goose bumps. "This is the best present in the universe." He smiled.

"...The best present in the universe!" she repeated with her trademark seductive grin.

Their lips inched closer together until the cold air turned warm. The Doctor not only kissed River, he tasted her. His tongue licked her bottom lip before entering her mouth and meeting hers. They locked in a fiery, passionate and erotic kiss that could last a lifetime.

Everyone can have a Christmas full of joy and bliss, even the Doctor and this year was his year because he was with the one enigmatic and wondrous woman who has changed his life in so many ways, for the better- River Song.

**A/N: If I don't have chance to post anything else before Christmas then I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! xx **


End file.
